


Blood Call

by Reis_Asher



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Spoilers, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: "I like to inflict pain. I get off on it. Hurtin' guys is the closest I could get to fucking them… until now."After beating down a group of yakuza thugs for a client, Kaito and Yagami retreat to the office to patch up their wounds, where the adrenaline rush and residual pain cause things to get heated...





	Blood Call

**Author's Note:**

> My first Judgment fic! I don't suppose this is going to become a huge fandom, but I couldn't play Judgment and not ship Kaito/Yagami, honestly. The sexual tension between them is mmmm *chefs kiss*. I might write more if there's demand, but I know this game sadly has a niche audience *looks at the 5 fics and cries*.
> 
> Minor spoilers for the game, though I'm not really explicit about them, it's probably enough to ruin some things if you don't know. Go play it, it's great anyway.
> 
> If you're wondering why Kaito calls Yagami "Ta-bo", in the subtitled version of the game it's translated as "Tak" but the actual term spoken is "Ta-bo." It's a shortened version of Takayuki with the honorific -bo (usually reserved for young boys) attached. It's kind of teasing (I guess the closest analog would be calling him "boy"?). If they weren't super close, referring to him in such a way would be disrespectful, but I love it - it's almost kind of flirty. If you played the dub, you might not be aware of it, so I figured I'd explain it.

"I think that's the last of them, Kaito-san." The final thug collapsed into a heap at Yagami's feet. A seasoned yakuza clutched his leg, rolling around in the street like he was dying. A black cat wandered back into the alley, indifferent to the human suffering all around it. Yagami reached for his brow, wiping away the sweat and blood that trickled down his face. He'd taken a rather nasty blow to the head, and once the adrenaline wore off, it was going to hurt pretty fucking badly.

"Let's get up to the office and get that patched up, Ta-bo." Kaito pushed open the double doors to the building that housed Yagami Detective Agency. A black eye was blossoming, swelling Kaito's eye shut, but he seemed to wear it with pride. A couple of light scratches bled, but he made no attempt to clean the blood off. Not that he'd ever wipe it on the sleeve of that god-awful orange silk shirt he loved so much.

Yagami really wondered about his best friend, sometimes. He'd known Kaito since he was a teenager, and yet there was still so much Kaito kept hidden, like layers of an onion Yagami peeled back as the years went by. One thing he never called into question was Kaito's loyalty. He was sure the man would die for him if necessary. He hoped it would never come to that.

Yagami pushed past Kaito and fumbled with his keys. He pushed the door open, grateful to see his humble home again. Even having a dead colleague fall out of his closet hadn't ruined the air of sanctuary about this place. It was home in a way the law office had never been. It stank like cheap ramen, stale cigarettes, coffee… and freedom. Sirens echoed in the streets below, and it was an ambiance he wouldn't give up for the world.

He walked over to the cupboard above the sink, ignoring the smell of unwashed dishes that might as well get thrown out by now. Grabbing a bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls, he walked over to where Kaito was sitting perched on the edge of his desk. The man had already lit up a cigarette and Yagami enjoyed inhaling the smoke as he opened the bottle and doused a cotton ball in alcohol. He brushed it across one of Kaito's cuts delicately.

Kaito groaned and pushed Yagami's hand away. "Worry about yourself, Ta-bo. I ain't gonna die from a couple of scratches." He yanked the alcohol bottle from Yagami's hand and grabbed a fresh cotton ball, dabbing at his forehead. Yagami sucked in a breath, but it wasn't just the pain causing him to react. Kaito's eyes looked like two black orbs set into his head, dark and intense as they studied Yagami's injury. Kaito licked his lips, as if suppressing some dark impulse that had come over him.

Yagami looked down, his eyes settling on Kaito's lap. A bulge in his slacks gave Yagami more information than he needed. Kaito was aroused? It had to be the adrenaline from their fight causing an involuntary reaction. Kaito was definitely a pain junkie from the way he jumped at any chance to tussle. It couldn't be attraction, right? That was just wishful thinking on Yagami's part.

"You should have let me fuck up the big asshole in the gold shirt." Kaito's fingers felt like a caress as he moved the cotton ball down to wipe off the blood drying beside Yagami's nose. "You can't keep takin' blows to the head like that, or your detective brain'll lose its edge."

"I think Mayumi-san would argue the damage is already done," Yagami joked. His head was pounding, but there was something primal in the air, a tension so thick even his joke couldn't cut through it. Kaito smelled like fresh sweat, but instead of telling the guy to go downstairs and take a shower, all he could think about was how his own blood was singing in response to Kaito's scent, rushing in his ears with need. Answering the primal call that Kaito was putting out.

His hand closed around Kaito's clothed erection before he could even consider the wisdom of it. To want another man in the macho culture of the yakuza would mean ridicule or perhaps an early grave, but Kaito wasn't yakuza any more. He'd been released from his oath, expelled from the family and his conduct no longer reflected on them. He was free now, free to live by his own rules like Yagami.

Yagami thought it might feel strange to touch another man like this, but it seemed like the most natural thing in the world as he traced the outline of Kaito's dick through his slacks, imagining what it might feel like to be fucked into his desk, pounded by that massive shaft until he was a vulnerable, sobbing mess. To be doing this with Kaito was right in a way nothing else had ever been, like a piece of a puzzle had clicked into place. He couldn't believe he'd deceived himself for so long, but he'd had a lot to lose. Rejection would spell the end of their friendship, and Yagami didn't want to think about his life without Kaito in it.

"Ta-bo?" Kaito's eyes widened, but he didn't push Yagami away. Yagami took it as an invitation and unbuckled Kaito's belt, freeing his cock from his underwear and admiring the thick, veiny shaft. He smelled musky and Yagami had to fight the urge to drop to his knees and bury his face in Kaito's balls, to swallow him whole with unbridled enthusiasm he'd never given the time of day before. He'd had the opportunity to hook up with a few hosts, but Kamorocho was always alive with gossip and he'd turned them down flat, pretending he only liked women. It would have meant the end of his career as a lawyer if he'd been caught with another man, and it would have shamed the Matsugane family by association.

But now, here in his office, with the Matsugane family all but gone and his career as a lawyer left in the dust, Yagami was free to do as he wanted. The blinds were closed. The door was locked. Nobody had to know, and Kaito didn't look like he was about to tell as his eyes lidded and he let out a small groan.

Kaito put out his cigarette in Yagami's ashtray, thrusting his hips up into Yagami's hand as he did so. "Ta-bo, we shouldn't…"

"Shut up. You want it too, Kaito-san."

"I've wanted it for a fuckin' decade. Maybe even longer. That doesn't mean it's a good—" Yagami cut Kaito off, seizing his lips in a desperate, hungry kiss as he pumped his cock. His own erection ached for release, pressing uncomfortably against his jeans, but it could wait.

Or not. Kaito's hands found his belt at once, shaking as they fumbled with his zipper. Kaito broke the kiss and stood up, pushing Yagami's jeans and underwear down to his knees before pushing Yagami back into the fridge door. He loomed large over Yagami, seizing his lips in another kiss as his hand gripped both their cocks, jerking them off together.

Yagami moaned into the kiss, powerless to move. Not that he wanted to. The entire remnants of the Matsugane family could have walked through the door and Yagami wouldn't have felt compelled to stop. He wasn't going to last like this, the friction of Kaito's cock rubbing against his as Kaito's strong grip brought them both off.

Yagami broke the kiss as he came, biting down hard on his lip as ropes of his own semen stained his white shirt. Kaito came right after, covering both their cocks in thick, sticky cum as he buried his face in Yagami's shoulder.

"Fuck," Kaito whispered, letting go. "What the fuck did we just do, Ta-bo?" He raised his head, the conflict in his soul plain to see.

"I dunno," Yagami said, "but I don't wanna stop here, Kaito-san." He knew his eyes were almost pleading with Kaito, afraid the big man would shut himself off and consider this a huge mistake. It would damage their friendship if he let things lie. He had to let Kaito know this was more than an accident in the heat of the moment.

"You don't wanna get involved with me, Ta-bo." Kaito cleaned himself off with a dishtowel hanging by the sink and tossed it to Yagami. He pulled his pants up and lit another cigarette. Yagami cleaned up and followed suit. The smoke soothed his ragged nerves as he inhaled it, keeping his eyes on Kaito the whole time while he waited for him to speak. "I like fucked up things," Kaito admitted. "I like to inflict pain. I get off on it. Hurtin' guys is the closest I could get to fucking them… until now."

"I figured. Most guys don't volunteer to come along on dangerous cases with the kind of enthusiasm you display. I don't exactly hate pain myself, Kaito-san. Why do you think I'd rather be a detective than a lawyer? The smell of the streets, the violence, the danger… I want to live on the edge. When I'm hurting like this… I feel alive."

"You shoulda sworn an oath," Kaito muttered. "Lots of sadists and masochists both in the yakuza life."

Yagami chuckled. "I would've been a terrible yakuza, and you know it. Matsugane knew it, too. That's why he pushed me to study law with Genda."

Kaito chuckled. "Yeah. You're too idealistic to go around takin' collections like some two-bit thug." He stared into Yagami's eyes, the mirth fading from his face. "You're sayin' you want this? As more than a one-time thing?"

Yagami nodded. His head was starting to pound from the beating he'd taken. "Can we skip the head trauma next time, though? I'm gonna feel like shit when I wake up."

Kaito laughed. "You're fucking hot when you're covered in blood, Ta-bo. Makes my own blood answer the call, you know?"

"You'll just have to inflict the pain next time, Kaito-san." Yagami lay face-down on the couch, staring at Kaito as he crossed the room. Looking at him in a new light. Kaito sat himself down in Yagami's desk chair, putting his feet up on the desk like he owned the place.

"Oh, I will, don't you worry," Kaito said, his eyes gleaming with wicked desire as Yagami watched him smoke the last cigarette in his pack. Satisfaction and anticipation spread through his body like a drug, and he couldn't wait for Kaito to hurt him in the name of desire. Pin him to the floor. Fight him and bruise him and cut him until they were fucking instead of fighting.

His cock twitched beneath him and he willed it down. Now was not the time to feel like a twenty-year old again, but he did. Kaito had awakened a monster in him and it was not so easily quelled.

Just as he started to doze, the phone rang. Kaito answered it, Yagami half-listening from across the room. Kaito hung up the handset with a grin on his face.

"Group of thugs harassing a client. Sounds like it'll get violent." He stood up and crossed the room to where Tagami lay. Yagami tried to get up, but Kaito pressed him back down. "I'll take care of it. You get your rest…" He leaned down to whisper into Yagami's ear. "You're gonna need your strength when I get back, Ta-bo."

**Author's Note:**

> I largely play in the Detroit: Become Human fandom sandbox, but I'm also over on Twitter @landale if that kind of thing floats your boat!


End file.
